Angie Lopez
Angela "Angie" Lopez is a main character on the sitcom, George Lopez. Biography Angie Palmero was born in 1965 to Victor Palmero and Emelina Palmero. Prior to this job, she work Movie as a makeup disributor for a company called, La Marie. She is kind and is often shown doing selfless deeds, and helping others. She also tries to chastise those with whom she disagrees. She often playfully hits George when he says something he shouldn't and says he loses every fight between them. She has a sister, Gloria, and a brother, Ray, whom she does not trust nor like. She is a polite and confident middle-aged mom with a sensual side and is very dedicated to her husband. Angie's father, Vic, set up $20,000 account for her in the case that she ever needed to leave her husband. She once withdrew the money early in the marriage after planning to leave with her and George's two kids, Carmen & Max, after he told her that George's mother, who Angie disliked, was coming to live with them, but re-deposited it the next day and eventually told George about the account. She is seen as naive about worldly matters, but when George and Angie see who can go the longest without spending money, Angie wins. She is a caring mother who obsses about her childrens problems, excessivly so. As the series progressed, her attitude towards George's mistakes becomes even more aggressive and annoying to a point of both of them having competitions over who does the most work. Angie probably had sex once or twice with George before she married . In The Valentine's Day Massacre, George said that the first time we made love, "what are the odds in Vegas"? Not many clues were given after this episode. Angie also happens to be powerful for a woman, as seen when she beats up a teenager in the episode "Sk8r boyz", after he touches her butt and says, "I've never done purple with an older chick.", referring to Angie's colored bracelets, in which she was unaware of there true sexual acts they repersented. It was said she knocked out a couple of his teeth, his retainer and also made him cry. Appearance Angie maintains the same general appearance throughout the show: medium-length hair, revealing tops, and jeans with her thong sticking out. Whenever she walks, men stare at her butt as it jiggles with her g-string thong showing as a panty line. During the first two seasons, she has brown hair without bangs. Beginning in the third season, her hair has bangs and she starts to curl her hair. Trivia *Angie has been seen pregnant twice. The first time was in George Takes a Stroll Down Memory Pain in flashbacks being pregnant with Carmen. The second time was in George Searches for a Needle in a Haight-Stack in a dream sequence with a pregnant Carmen, Benny, and Max. Gallery If you want to see Angie's gallery click here. Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Characters Category:Lopez Family Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Category:Adult Category:Mother